Nightmare Owl
by Addiction-Darkness
Summary: It all started when Chrome had a nightmare, and Mukuro got her to take a walk. Ken and Chiksua end up worrying, and chaos ensues. Slight 6996 along with other pairings. T for later chapters. DEDICATED TO MY MU-KUN HIATUS
1. The Nightmare Walk

A bad dream. She was having another bad dream, but this was one she didn't think he'd be able to save her from. This assumption was wrong though, as a familiar laugh and lakeside scene replaced the horrid darkness and taunting voices. Her attire changed to the familiar short white sundress and her hair covered her bad eye.

"Mukuro-sama." she murmured, a small smile touching petal soft lips. She always felt so cared for when he showed he was there. She turned from the water to see his smirking face and two toned eyes. She held her hands to her chest, more from shyness than fear, and smiled at him. A single sweet action that she always held just for him.

"Kufufu. My dear Chrome, what brought upon the nightmare this time?" He asked, jumping to the point as he walked over and looked down to meet her eye. She blushed and looked away. It had been her insecurity, but she never wanted him to know that. She was trying to be better and stronger just for him.

"I-I…" she stuttered, looking up to him. He knew the answer that she was hiding though. He had access to all her thoughts and feelings. He knew what she was hiding, though she did not know that he knew. He kept this one of his many secrets, knowing that it would break her heart if she learned what he knew.

"Ah. It does not matter. What matters is that you're alright." He said, smiling sweetly at Chrome. She returned his sweet smile with a grateful and caring one. She would do anything for him, and this was something they both knew. Mukuro turned toward the water, shimmering and gleaming in the light of the world he had created in the girl's mind. His calm look turned to a frown after a moment or so.

"M-Mukuro-sama….something wrong?" Chrome asked, her hands gripping at each other and her smile turning to a worried frown. Mukuro looked at her, a smile returning to his face. He could tell her this, though it would hurt them both.

"It seems that our meeting tonight is going to be cut short. I will return again, my dear Chrome. Kufufufu." He said, a chuckle working out of his now fading form. Chrome felt heartbroken, but knew that he meant what he said. No sooner had he left than did she feel a shake to her body.

* * *

"Girl! Che, I don't see why Mukuro-san chose this girl to use." The rough voice of Ken was heard. Chrome stirred and her eye opened, noting that Chiksua was across the room and Ken was turned to the Yo-yo weilder. She sat up, and both boys looked at her when they noticed the movement.

"About time!" Ken growled. "You're on my couch girl." He added, tounge sticking out and the slightest bit of drool sliding from his mouth. Chrome stood with a small sound and bowed her head to the fairly canine like boy that was meant to watch her. Chiksua looked a bit bored, as always, with his companion's antics.

"Ken. Don't forget the food." He said, moving to sit in his favorite spot in the run down park that was their hide out. The boy spoken to frowned and held out a plastic bag to Chrome, who took it and looked in. It was her share of the food that they had for the week.

"Th-thank you…" She stuttered out, bowing slightly. To her chest she clutched the weapon that she used that tied her to the temporarily confined leader of the lone trio. She never left it behind or away from her sight, it meant too much for her to do that. After she got some kind of recognition from Ken, she hurried off to the room that she was in so often, heading straight for the corner to sit and try to keep silent so as to keep the other two that lived there happy.

The minutes ticked by, turning from mintes to hours. It seemed like nothing was changing, nothing at all, though the odd silence that filled the wrecked theater was beginning to unsettle the violet eyed girl. She grew curious and got up, hoping that she'd find out what was cauing the unusual silence. What she found surprised her.

The two who were meant to be guardians were asleep outside the door that led to her room. It looked like they'd been watching her, like dysfunctional guardian angels or something. The gesture caused her to smile, and a small, yet familiar chuckle, sounded in the deep recesses of her mind. Soon, the chuckled turned to a voice, the same voice that she cared so much for.

"My my, it seems that Ken and Chiksua have begun to care for you." Mukuro's silk-like voice was heard. He seemed amused at this turn of events, causing Chrome to feel confused. His voice snapped her back to reality once again though. "Let's take a walk Chrome, they won't mind." He said, knowing that she would need more fresh air than the dust filled supply in the room she confined herself to.

She agreed, and little did she know of the chaos that one decision would make.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: OMG MY FIRST UPLOADED STORY~ HUZZ RAH Rate and Review for continuation~

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYOU HITMAN REBORN! If I did, It would be warped to the twisted delight of my 16 year old mind thnx~


	2. Damn Dog Walking

Ken and Chikusa woke up about three hours later. The first thing that they noticed was that Chrome seemed unusually quiet in her room. Second thing they noticed was that Chrome was actually gone. That was when they started to panic, in their own ways that is.

"Kaki-pii! The girl's gone!" Ken howled, running all over hoping that she was just in another room. No such luck was had, and he just got even more wound up. Chikusa was getting annoyed with the frantic actions of his friend.

"Dog." he spoke in a calm voice, grabbing onto the school jacket of the other boy. Ken gagged and fell with a thud to the floor. "She could be with Vongola." He added just as calmly as before. Ken yelped and shot to his feet.

"Why would she be with those Mafia bastards?!" He complained loudly, hands flying to his head and tugging at unruly hair. Again he was silenced by his friend pulling him toward the door this time.

"She cares about her guardian job. She may have felt needed." The calm one of the two spoke again. Ken began to wail and complain about the treatment he was getting and how Mukuro would never do this to him and other unrelated nonsense. The Yo yo wielder ignored this for the most part and managed to drag the 'dog' to the home of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Gehh….I don't want to talk to them!" Ken growled, not happy about the situation. Chikusa sighed and ended up being the one to go to the door like a civil human and ring the bell.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chrome was sitting in short grass, watching some fish swim in a pond. It was calm and nice where she was.

"Ku fufufu~. Nagi, you seem uneasy. Tell me, what is wrong?" Mukuro's voice sounded in her mind. She blinked and fidgeted with the leather bag in her hands.

"I…I don't know Mukuro-sama." She mumbled, looking to an orange koi that was idleing by her. She watched it, entranced slightly by the pretty pattern on the scales that adorned its body. It somehow got her to think a bit about what life would be like if she'd not been saved or if she'd been raised by other adults.

"Do not let such thoughts trouble your mind." Mukuro's voice sounded again. This time Chrome was a bit startled, and jumped a bit. This caused a rock to fall into the pond, scaring the Koi away. "Did I scare you?"

"N-no Mukuro-sama…I just…" She trailed off, unsure what to say. As she thought, an image of a Koi, same as the one from before, appeared in the water and swam around. Chrome blinked, wondering if she'd made it by accident, but she didn't feel the power.

"You did like that one Nagi." Mukuro's voice sounded in her mind, calm and a bit happy. The girl smiled at his sentiment and reached down to dip her fingers into the water. The fish brushed her fingers, making her blink. The scales weren't slimy as she expected….they were just smooth and cool.

"Mukuro-sama….thank you." She whispered, her small smile reaching her eyes causing a happy light to appear. She felt lucky to have him watching her. He was like her guardian angel, but he was trapped and could only do small things to help her.

Getting this, the male mist guardian chuckled a bit. "Nagi. You know that I would do anything to help you." He spoke. "I am your captive guardian angel."

Chrome blushed, her hand moving away from the fish. "You could hear that?" she almost squeaked, the light tinge of pink on her face getting slightly darker. She only received his trademark 'Ku fufufu~' in response. If he knew this, what else did he know?

* * *

"CHROME!" "Girl!" "Ken! Don't be so mean to her! CHROME!"

There was a little search party out to find the 'missing' girl. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Haru, Kyoko, Ken, and Chikusa were all out looking around. Tsuna was with Ken and Chikusa, mainly because he managed to keep the two from fighting better than the others. That left Hayato on a team with Kyoko and Ryohei, and Haru with Takeshi.

So far, things were just a lot of yelling.

"Vongola, this isn't getting us anywhere." The yoyo user commented in his flat voice. He brought up a hand to adjust his glasses as he looked at the shorter male. Tsuna shook a bit and thought quickly.

"W-well We don't have any ideas…so we just have to look all over." He responded, looking around. Ken scoffed as if he had a better idea. Tsuna frowned. "Do you hae a better idea?" He asked.

Ken rolled his eyes. "We could wait for her to come back." He said with a matter-of-fact tone. Chikusa rubbed his forehead. Dumb dog.

"What if she got hurt!?" Tsuna yelled. Ken lost his smug look then and Chikusa looked at them both. "She could have fallen and broken her leg, or she got stung by a bee and is allergic or something!" he added in a couple of the dangers. Ken looked away in defeat as Tsuna kept calling for Chrome and searching the streets.

"I'll look somewhere else…" Chikusa informed, and headed off toward the park. Ken followed, the idea of being left alone with the soon to be Vongola Tenth was unappealing to him.

"Neeeh. Kaki-pi where are we going?!" He complained, looking at the familiar scenery. It was where they had left one of the Nami middle victims from their first arrival in the town. Why were they looking somewhere that Chrome hadn't even been yet?

"She could have wandered." The quieter frowned and scoffed."We have to find her for Mukuro-san." He added in. Ken remembered and shut up, though his silence didn't last long. There was the sound of his body hitting pavement and a yelp from his blonde form. Chikusa turned, yo yos at the ready, to see what had happened. What he saw surprised him. Ken had been tackled to the ground by a large German Sheapherd. Yo yos were put away and glasses were adjusted. "Damn dog."

* * *

**Darky:** WELL THERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER TWO! I don't own KHR or any of the characters. If I did, Yama would be in a penguin suit, Ken would actually be Superdog, and Mukuro would have a pet pineapple named Suzy who likes to grope women.

Rate and Review for the next chapter my lovlies~


End file.
